


Freezing our stunning little asses off

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Schmoop, Season/Series 04, Smut, bottom!Jensen, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Jared and Jensen have been filming in the freezing cold of Canada. They go home to warm up. Yeah, that's about it. *points to PWP tag*





	Freezing our stunning little asses off

Jared Padalecki stepped out of the SUV and shivered then looked around to make sure that no one had seen him. He was a big tough guy and had an image to protect. He loped over to where some of the guys from crew were talking and smoking a few cigarettes. 

“Cold enough for ya, Jared?” one of the crew guys laughed. 

“Nah. Turn the air conditioning on, man,” Jared laughed back.

“Thought you Texas boys were used to heat, not cold,” another crew guy said. 

“The key words there being Texas and boys. We’re Texas tough, me and Jensen. We can take anything Mother Nature dishes out.” Jared suppressed an urge to flex his muscles and his a grin. “Speaking of ‘Dean’, where is he?”

“Over checking on Impala #2.” A finger pointed to where Jensen was looking under the hood of the car. “I think he’s making sure it’ll run in this cold.”

“Good plan.” Jared waved the guys off and headed over, sneaking in an appreciative glance at Jen’s ass in those jeans. “Something wrong with this heap?” he teased as he neared. 

“Don’t diss my baby,” Jensen replied using Dean’s voice. He lapsed back into himself. “We gotta do a driving scene today and I want to make sure she’ll run.”

“I understand, Jensen,” Jared held up his hands in mock surrender. He heard a yelp behind him and turned to see someone had scooped up some snow and shoved it down a crew guy’s pants. He turned back to see Jensen’s eyes looking a little wild. “They won’t do that to us,” he tried to reassure his boyfriend. 

“Oh yeah? After all the shit we’ve pulled?”

“Yeah. Cause if they did we’d have to get wardrobe to suit us up again and there isn’t time. Ben wants this shot before we lose the light. Then we get tomorrow off, apparently.”

“Awesome!” Jensen couldn’t contain his excitement. “Let’s get going then!” He shut the hood of the Impala and headed over to the director, eager to begin working. 

They filmed for at least an hour, getting angles and redoing scenes. They were hampered by the cold and snow being tossed around. Someone did finally throw a snowball at the car but missed by a mile. The crew teased the lead actors on “being too cold” but Jared just kept playing along. Jensen was less into the game but he kept his face on. 

Eventually the scenes were shot, Ben had said “check the gate” and they were allowed to leave. After being driven back to their trailers, make-up removed and bidding good bye to everyone, Jared and Jensen went to their SUV and were whisked off to their home. 

As soon as they waved off Clif and shut the door Jensen yelled, “start up that fireplace! I’m freezing!” He was tearing out of his clothes, running up the stairs. 

Jared took a minute to enjoy the disappearing view, pet the dogs and then headed into the living room. The fireplace--a big draw in the winter months here in Canada--was all ready to go. It didn’t take long to the fire lit and burning. 

Jared headed into the kitchen for a while then came back out to find Jensen sitting as close to the fire as he dared, dressed in his favorite old sweats and a Texas A&M sweatshirt. “Any closer and you’ll be _in_ there,” Jared teased, holding out one of his hands. In it he held a mug. 

“Hot chocolate?” Jensen’s eyes lit up. 

“Yup. With the little marshmallows and everything.” 

“Gimme!” He practically snatched it out of Jared’s hand, fingers curling against the warmth of the cup. He took a sip and sighed. “God, that’s good.”

Jared was chuckling. “You look like you’re about to have an orgasm.”

Jensen looked up over the lip of the cup. “You’d know, wouldn’t you?” he flirted. He patted the spot on the floor next to him. “C’mere.”

Jared sat down beside him, making sure not to block the fire from reaching Jensen. He leaned in and they kissed, chocolate taste in their mouths. 

“Hmmm. Yum,” Jensen muttered, going back in for a second kiss. 

“Still cold, Jennybean?”

“Mmmm. Getting warmer though.”

“Well, we don’t want you to get hypothermia.” Jared suppressed a giggle. “I know a great way to warm you up.”

“Oh yeah?” Jensen was a little breathless as Jared’s free hand slid down his chest, down to his lap. 

“Yeah,” Jared breathed, palming Jensen’s dick. He felt it hardening behind the layer of cloth. He kissed his boyfriend then muttered, “hang on” into his mouth, turned his head and said sternly to the dogs “upstairs!” Both Sadie and Harley went without a fuss. Turning back to his lover, Jared plucked the hot chocolate cups and set them carefully aside. “Wouldn’t want you to burn something…vital,” he teased, pressing a soft kiss to the pout crossing Jen’s lips. 

“I hadn’t even finished the marshmallows.” Jensen pouted harder. “I hope whatever you’re going to do makes up for _that_. Those are the best part!”

Jared grinned, his nimble fingers sliding under the material of Jen’s sweatshirt. “Oh I think you’ll find it even better than marshmallows.”

Jensen shivered, not sure if it was the cold or from the huskiness of Jared’s voice. “Oh yeah?” was all he could come up with as long, slender fingers went up his skin and thumbs found his nipples. He gasped as Jared flicked them in unison. 

“Feeling hotter yet?” Jared murmured as he slid his arms higher, pulling Jensen’s shirt up with his arms and over his head. 

“Mmm-hmmm.” 

God, Jared loved it when Jensen slipped into non-verbal, or at least not-that-coherent! He used his own body to help Jensen lay down on the thick carpeting then skimmed down to the waistband of the sweatpants. It didn’t take long to shimmy Jen out of them, leaving him bare. 

“Commando, Smeckles?” Jared was trying for lightness but he was instantly hard as a rock, seeing Jensen’s nude body. 

“Easiest way to get warm,” Jen murmured, then licked his lips. “You’re still wearing your clothes from before.” He sounded somewhat put out about that. 

Jared smiled. “Let’s take of that.” He sat back, hiding a smile at Jensen whimper of distress, and began tugging off his layers. He had worn Sam’s shirts home again. They were his own jeans but--whoops--those were Sam’s shoes too. Ah well, he thought, it’s not like he wouldn’t return them. Once undressed, he joined Jensen on the floor. 

Lying down by his side, Jared wrapped one arm around Jen and pulled him in close. They kissed lazily, the taste of chocolate all but gone, leaving only the flavor of themselves. As Jared licked his way into Jensen’s mouth, delving deeper, he felt Jensen’s hand come up and grip his bicep tight. 

“Fuck but you taste good,” Jared breathed, letting go at last. 

“So do you.” Jensen’s eyes flickered down. “But I bet you taste even better somewhere else.” With a grin he wiggled down, pressing Jared flat on his back. Bending his head he let his tongue flick out to just lick the tip of Jared‘s cock. 

“Jensen! Fucking tease!”

“It’s only a tease if you don’t go through with it.” Jensen lowered his head and took Jared into his mouth. 

With a shout of nonsense words and a buck of his hips, Jared responded. His violent reaction pleased Jensen, who grinned around his mouthful. He began to work his tongue around, pausing to lick or suck alternately. 

Jared made little whimpering noises as Jensen’s wet heat drove him crazy. It was after that thought hit him that he put his hand in Jen’s hair and tried to pull his head up. Jensen, who thought that Jared was trying to tell him he was close, kept going. 

“Jen…please, Jen stop!”

Jensen pulled off. “If you’re close, Jared--”

“That’s not it. This is supposed to be about you, man. Supposed to be about getting you warmed up.”

Jensen smiled softly. “Oh I’m pretty warmed up.” He gestured to his own flushed and hardened cock. “See?”

“Yeah but--”

“Jared, it’s okay. Getting you hot and bothered makes me, well, hot and bothered!” He looked up at Jay. 

Who smiled and settled back down. “All right. Just…”

Jensen nodded. “Thanks,” he almost whispered. It was nice that Jared looked out for him like that. Though sometimes he did want to say he was so not the girl. After all, hadn’t the fans agreed that Jared was the girl? Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Jensen got back to what he was doing and soon Jared was ready to come. 

And once again he stopped Jensen. 

“Jay--!”

“No, it’s just,” Jared paused, “when I come I want it to be in you.” He got a mischievous look on his face. “Nothing more warming than a load of hot come in ya, right?”

Jensen laughed, shivered and smacked Jared’s arm, all at the same time. “Jay!”

“C’mon, Jenny,” Jared let his voice fall into a lower register. He pulled Jensen to him and leaned in, mouth right by his ear. “My turn to drive you crazy.” Then he licked the skin under Jensen’s ear, something he had learned turned Jen on like few other things. Sure enough Jensen’s cock twitched hard. 

“Lie down.” In a daze, Jensen did exactly that, spreading his legs without request or command. “God, so perfect,” Jared breathed as he positioned himself over Jen. “Still can’t believe you’re mine.”

“Funny,” Jensen said softly, “I was thinking the same thing.”

They kissed and then Jared spoke against Jensen’s lips. “Stay. Right. There.” He sat up and away, to the side of the fireplace. He used his fingers to pry out a brick, hidden behind which was a tube of lube, half gone. He got the cap off as he scrambled back over to Jensen. “We need to find a better hiding spot.”

“You say that every time,” Jensen laughed, watching Jared coat his fingers. 

“It’s true every time.” 

Jensen let that slide because Jared slipped a finger in him at that moment and he’s trying not to come right then and there. Especially when Jared pokes at his prostate with said finger. He writhed on the carpeting and ended up a little closer to the fire than might be comfortable but he didn’t care. What he cared about was-- “more fingers!”

Jared grinned and bent to kiss him. “Say please.”

“Please!” Jen shouted so loudly he heard the dog bark upstairs. Jared laughed but put the second finger in and made that wonderful scissoring motion that makes Jensen whimper. Shortly after another finger joined and then Jared took his fingers away--which makes Jensen do a different kind of whimpering. 

“Jay.” He opened his eyes and saw Jared coating his cock with lube, lining it up. “Need you.”

Jared said nothing, simply slid on in, slow but steady. He knew how much Jensen could take and how fast. Soon he was completely in his lover’s body. He went still, not moving, except to trail his fingertips over Jen’s hips and smile. 

Jensen thought about saying please again, thought about yelling at him to move, thought about thrusting up against Jared. In the end he grabbed his shoulders, pulled Jared down and gave him a series of kisses across his mouth and face. Then he looked right in Jay’s eyes and said, “I love you.”

The look that came into Jared’s eyes at that moment made Jensen’s heart swell ridiculously large with pride. They don’t say the words often--they are guys, after all. When they do use them it always gives it a little extra oomph. 

“Love you too, Jensen,” Jared replied at last, his voice sounding clogged. ruthfully, people would not believe how easy it is to choke Jared up, the man is a sentimental mess most of the time. But this is different than Jared crying at the sad parts in Bambi, Jensen knows. 

They kissed again and then Jared moved slowly in him. They paced themselves, letting the heat and friction build until they can’t take it anymore and Jared began thrusting with urgency, Jensen’s hips and ass rising to meet each one. 

With a few final movements they reached what they were looking for. Jared thrust as deep as he could inside Jensen and came, which set Jensen off, the thick liquid splattering all over Jared’s chest and stomach. Jared let out one last moan and then collapsed on top of Jensen, his mouth in the crook of Jen’s neck, harsh breath blowing on the skin. 

They lay there for a bit then Jensen pokes Jared in the shoulder. “Dude, get off!”

“Just did,” Jared replies sleepily. 

“Very funny. Do not fall asleep on me, Jay!” He poked him again and Jared groaned and levered himself up. He slid himself free and then flopped back down, on his back, beside Jensen. 

The silence reigned for a long minute, Jensen contemplating getting up to look for something to wash off with but decided it was too much work. Then Jared cracked an eye open, grinned and asked, “warm now?”

Smiling, Jensen nodded. “Yes, thanks.”

“Should have done that on set.”

“I think Kim would have killed us.”

“Shannon would have taken pictures! And posted them on the internet.” Jared thought about this and was partly turned on and partly appalled. He shook his head. He looked over at Jensen, covered in sweat and come and flushed from sex. “Totally would have been worth it though,” he murmured. 

Jensen blushed at that. He raised his eyes and brought his hand up to touch Jared’s face. “Thanks,” he said quietly. “And you’re right.”

Now it was Jared’s turn to smile, not his usual blinding one but the soft, secret one that he only aimed at Jensen. They lay there on the carpeting, smiling like idiots at each other until Jensen’s brow crinkled. He sniffed the air. “Is something burning?”

They turned their eyes to the fire, where Jared’s pants were burning merrily. Jensen assumed that they hadn’t been in there the whole time or they would have smelled it. One of them must have kicked them in during sex. He looked back at Jared. “Aren’t you going to save them?”

“Nah,” came the reply a little too nonchalantly. “Needed new ones anyway.” Jared looked back down at his friend, roommate, co-star and soul mate. “Just one problem though.”

“What’s that?”

“Since I’ve got no pants now I’ll probably get cold.” Jared was valiantly trying to hide the huge fucking grin that wanted to spread across his face. 

Jensen too was fighting a smile. “Don’t worry, Jared,” he said with mock seriousness, “I think I know how we can keep you warm.” 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to change/add to my tags


End file.
